


i fell in love, in love with you suddenly

by necking



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Capture the Flag, F/F, Prank Wars, Scary Stories, Summer Camp AU, implied octaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necking/pseuds/necking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke smiled. “Hey, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise.”</p><p>She reddened, trying to contain herself when she knew Clarke definitely did not mean it like <em>that.</em></p><p>“I will hold you to that,” Lexa said, turning away so Clarke wouldn't see her blush.</p><p>“Wouldn't expect any less,” Clarke said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fell in love, in love with you suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> title is from here in your arms by hellogoodbye

It was a last resort. But she needed a way to ease the debt that was law school for her parents. So here Lexa was, in the middle of summer, waiting by the gates of Camp Arkadia. Originally, she had been planning to work at Camp Grounder, but since the lifeguard here had to go finish up summer school, she'd been begged by the camp director, Abby, to replace him.

She waited another ten minutes for someone to open the gates. She was twenty minutes late, so it wasn't a surprise that no one was waiting for her.

Finally, a man with dark curly hair began approaching. "Hey, you're Wells's replacement?" He asked, as soon as he was within earshot.

"Yes," she said, her voice hoarse from the three hour drive.

"You hungry?"

She nodded this time, afraid her voice still sounded like Chad Kroeger.

"Well, come on, then. We're almost done breakfast and then we're heading off for capture the flag."

She grimaced. She was a swimmer, not a runner.

"Hey don't worry," he said, noticing her reaction. "It's counsellors versus kids. You can't lose."

He opened the gates and gestured for her to follow.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Lexa. And yours?"

"Bellamy. And hey, I'm just gonna warn you in advance... The food here sucks. But don't go insulting it at the table, because the chef, Jasper, will always hear."

"And it's always a bad idea to insult whoever takes care of your food," Lexa added, agreeing. "Thank you for the warning."

“Gotta warn the fresh meat,” he said, running a hand through his hair. His arm was covered in bracelets. “They just mean the kids love me,” he smirked, when he noticed her staring at his arms. “The more you have, the more popular you are at camp.” He explained.

She nodded in understanding, and continued to follow him. It was unlikely she would have as many bracelets as Bellamy by the end of the summer, but she was hopeful.

"Well, here we are. The cafeteria. And that right there's the staff table," he said, pointing to the centre of the room.

He moved a chair to the table, implying that she sit there. Then, he took the seat beside her. "Guys, this is Lexa. Lexa, these are the guys," he said, now too busy finishing his food to give a proper introduction.

The rest of the table nodded at her, while the girl on Lexa's other side hit him on the shoulder. "Bell! That's not how you're supposed to introduce people," she scolded.

He shrugged and continued eating.

"Sorry about that. He's kind of rude sometimes," the girl said. Anyway, I'm Octavia." Octavia then glared expectantly at the rest of the table, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

When no one responded, she nudged the boy beside her. “Oh!” He coughed in surprise, “yeah, hey, I'm Monty,” he said.

The table went quiet again. This wasn't new. It was the middle of summer so it was only natural the staff felt worn out already.

Octavia turned to the girl in front of her, waiting. “Kick me too, I dare you,” the girl said.

“Nah, you'd enjoy it too much.” She quipped back.

“My kinks are to be kept in the bedroom,” she half joked. She turned to Lexa. “I'm Raven,” she introduced herself.

“I'm Jasper,” someone said, but Lexa wasn't paying attention anymore. Because the girl next to whoever Jason(?) was had to be the prettiest person she’d ever seen. Blue eyes and blonde hair, with a face that was made to break hearts.

“I'm Clarke,” the goddess said, looking at her strangely. _Right._ She’d been staring.

Thankfully, Kane, the director that Lexa hadn't met yet, interrupted through the camp megaphone. “Alright campers, it's time to clean up! You know the drill. Chairs up, then your counsellor will tell you when to line up. Let's move!”

The room was filled with the sound of chairs scraping the floor. Kane was back at the cafeteria entrance, gesturing at Lexa so he could talk to her.

“So, who’re you?” He asked her, once she reached him.

She furrowed her brow at him. “Lexa Woods. Were you not informed by Abby of my replacing of Wells?”

“I was, but I wanted to make sure you were the right person.” There was an awkward pause. “You know, for safety reasons,” he added, when he noticed her face had still not changed. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, have you settled into your cabin yet?”

She shook her head. “No, my belongings are still in my car. I just arrived,” she said, sheepishly.

“Alright, no clean up for you.” He looked over her shoulder, gesturing once again at the counsellors’ table. “Here. Clarke will help you get settled in,” he said. “I trust you two have met?”

When they both nodded, he clapped his hands together. “Good. Clarke, please help Ms. Woods get settled into her cabin. If you have time, please give her some brief training.” His walkie-talkie buzzed. “I've gotta run,” he said. “Jimmy’s mom is hysterical again. Have fun, you two.” He turned on his heel and ran off.

“Alright. Lexa, is it? Or would you prefer Ms. Woods?” Clarke asked, turning to her.

“Lexa, please. I would very much prefer not to be called Ms. Woods,” she said.

Clarke laughed. “Okay, stiff pants. Let's go get your stuff.”

\------------------

“Well, hey, cabin 7. Who knew? This means we're rivals,” Clarke said, once they’d finished carrying Lexa’s luggage in.

“What cabin are you in charge of?”

Clarke pointed behind her. “That one. 8. So if you want to be a fan favourite, like myself, you probably shouldn't tell the campers about me helping you get settled in.”

Lexa looked at Clarke’s arm. She had no bracelets. “How can you be a ‘fan favourite’ if you don't have any bracelets?” She asked.

“My arms aren't long enough for all my bracelets.” She smirked as the bullhorn went off. “C’mon, capture the flag is starting soon.”

\---------------------

“Okay! Team huddles and work together to find your plan of action!” Abby commanded over the megaphone.

“Huddle up, guys,” Bellamy said, joining everyone's head in the circle. “I think we all know we don't need a plan, right?”

“Hell no, we don't!” Raven said.

Lexa looked at Clarke worriedly. She wasn't very fast on land, and she wasn't keen on embarrassing herself in front of everyone, much less Clarke.

“Maybe we should have a plan, just this time,” Clarke said, noticing Lexa’s anticipation. “Y’know, so Woods over here doesn't piss her pants.”

Bellamy looked at Lexa, and nodded. “Alright, plan of action: Monty, Octavia, Clarke, and Raven- you'll be the distractions.” Raven and Octavia groaned in protest. “Jasper and I will be on guard, since Ray and O always end up getting too aggressive. So that leaves Lexa on flag duty.”

Lexa's eyes widened, not ready for such a responsibility, when Clarke reassured her. “Don't worry, there are way too many distractions for you to be the focus. We've got it covered.”

Bellamy put his hand in the middle, waiting for the others to join in. Everyone but Lexa joined in. “Hey, it's okay. Trust me,” Clarke said, looking at Lexa. She nodded and put her hand in.

“On the count of three, skaikru,” Bellamy said. “1, 2, 3, SKAIKRU!”

The whistle sounded, and the team took off. Lexa waited for the distractions to do their jobs before mentally preparing herself to steal the flag. _They are children, it should not be that difficult to outrun them,_ she thought. So she started running to the kids’ side. “Lexa! Get back!” Bellamy called out. But it was too late. She was surrounded. The kids were pulling at her shirt, obviously not being satisfied with just tagging her out.

“Campers!” Lexa yelled in panic. “Stop!” Her voice was drowned out by the giggling and yelling. Then, it happened. Lexa was powerless, unable to cease the inevitable from happening. The campers had torn off her shirt.

 _“Ew,”_ they said in unison, _“boobies!”_ The kids ran away, laughing.

Lexa's face flushed redder than it ever had before. She looked up to see Clarke running up to her, with a large shirt in her hands.

“Oh man, Woods. Sorry that your first day had to be like this,” Clarke said, handing her the shirt.

Lexa threw the shirt on, too embarrassed to notice that Clarke didn't look at her once until she was dressed again.

\-------------------

It had only been eight hours since she had arrived, but Lexa was exhausted. From meeting just the prettiest girl ever, and having her shirt torn off in front of said girl, she was ready to quit.

“Hey, Lexa?” Clarke said, bringing her back to reality. “You ready yet? It's almost time for the bonfire. Bell’s telling some spooky stories.”

“Yes. Give me a moment.” She said.

“Do you want me to wait for you?” Clarke asked.

“Thank you, but since our camaraderie is frowned upon, it would probably be best for us to not show up together,” she said.

“Okay,” Clarke agreed, sensing Lexa's desire to be alone. “It's just behind the cafeteria. Try not to get lost.”

Lexa nodded, and continued staring at the ceiling, mentally preparing herself to face the campers. They had teased her all day, calling her _Nude Nancy._ First, it was because of the torn shirt incident, then with the baggy shirt and shorts combo which made it look like she wasn't wearing pants. She sighed and moved to change.

\------------------

When Lexa finally joined the bonfire, Bellamy had just begun the _Tale of the Goatman_. She looked around at the other logs, hoping to find Clarke. When she didn't find her, she sighed in disappointment. _Right._ _She didn't explicitly say she would attend the bonfire_. She cleared her head of any thoughts of Clarke and allowed herself to get sucked into Bellamy’s story.

When Bellamy had reached the part of the story when the campers realized the Goatman had been among them the whole time, Lexa was surprised to find her palms sweaty and her heart rate up.

“There were four of them earlier, but now there were only three…” Bellamy said, ominously. “Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes…”

The campers and Lexa held their breath. “Craig and the others gathered by the window, and then… BAM!” Everyone jumped. “It was the Goatman!”

“Zach took his shotgun out and ran out of the trailer, ready to shoot. After an hour, nothing came up,” Bellamy continued.

“No way! The Goatman was probably hiding!” Octavia said, much too enthusiastically to be real.

“So the three of them ran into the forest, hoping to reach home before the Goatman came back.”

“Oh golly gee, Monty hold me!” Jasper said, pretending to be scared.

Lexa couldn't understand how the rest of the counsellors were so unaffected by this story. She wasn't usually one to scare so easily, but she was shaking in terror.

“Then, in the forest, they smelled that coppery smell aga-” Bellamy started.

“Wait, shut up!” Raven interrupted. “What is that?” She asked, once it was silent.

There was a rustling coming from the bushes.

“It's the Goatman!” A camper screamed.

“It can't be, Jimmy! We don't smell burning copper!” Another camper said.

Right after it was said, the air started to smell like burning copper.

“Do you guys smell that?” Monty asked. “It smells like… Burning copper!”

“No! It isn't real! It can't be!” Lexa yelled.

Then, a person with the head of a goat jumped out of the bushes and brayed. The campers and counsellors screamed and ran away. Lexa was among the mass of people, but she tripped and couldn't get up without being kicked. The Goatman was approaching closer and closer, and Lexa kept her eyes shut tight.

“Woah, hey. Lexa, it's just me.” Lexa opened her eyes when she heard Clarke's voice.

“Clarke?” Lexa questioned.

“Yeah… Did I not tell you about scary story time?”

“No!”

Clarke laughed, unable to stop herself. “I'm so sorry, this is just a terrible first day for you, isn't it?”

Lexa continued to glare at her.

“It isn't great.” She said.

Clarke smiled. “Hey, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

She reddened, trying to contain herself when she knew Clarke definitely did not mean it like _that._

“I will hold you to that,” Lexa said, turning away so Clarke wouldn't see her blush.

“Wouldn't expect any less,” Clarke said.

_Maybe it was worth staying._

**Author's Note:**

> i love summer camp aus idk how long this will b mayb like 5 chapters or less we will see
> 
> find me on tumblr at ivebeenexposed.tumblr.com


End file.
